Hi mom
by Orangeramensgood
Summary: This story is about a kid waking up into a nightmare. He is forced to come face to face with someone from his past.


I'm laying on my back. It's very dark and I can't see anything. My eyes see only what they can now. I'm on my back, prone like a turtle. It's ... quiet. Kinda creepy actually. The only thing I can make out in the darkness are the cracks. It's so dark. They look strange, almost like ... their moving. Then I realize that they are moving! Smiling things that faintly resemble faces are dancing around me. I continue to stare because it's all I can do. For some strange reason, I can't move my body. I can breath alright but I cannot move. What the hell is wrong ? Why can't I move ? My feet start to feel a strong cold. I try pulling my legs away, but they won't budge. I look down to try and see what's making this happen. Fear envelopes me. I now see two large hands coming up from nowhere. They grab ahold of my ankles and hold on tight. I cannot even verbalize a cry. I try to open my mouth. I struggle to pull away . I try and try but I can't. I can feel the hands clenching deep into my feet, it hurts. Let go of me, Please! I can do nothing but scream to myself. A horrible feeling of panic and helplessness sink deep into my being. I cannot help these feelings that overwhelm me. The hands begin pulling harder and I feel something strange. I'm sinking! The hands are pulling me down. Oh god, Why is this happening to me! No! Let go! I'm crying to mylself. My eyes begin to rapidly tear and grow red. My breathing quickens and I can feel my pulse increasing in its pace. I'm sinking now. The shadow below my feet has begun to envelope me. I'm slipping deeper and deeper. I can't see the hands anymore, their gone. Now there is only the darkness. The lesser darkness which I was in before was no more, eaten away by this now mightier shadow. It consumes all that follows in its path. It's cold, and I'm afraid. I keep trying to move my body, to try and break away. The darkness feels so cold. It's hard to ... breath. I don't wanna struggle anymore. I continue to sink. I see the futility in fighting, I find peace of mind. I find serenity within myself. There is no longer pain or fear. The cold has gone. Now there is only understanding. The understanding is deep rooted. I see all of my faults now. I close my eyes, and relax. I continue to drift and float in the darkness behind my eyes. I am safe. I open my eyes yet again. Now I am in my bed. I, I am in my bed. I am safe. My body is coated in a deep sweat. My shirt is damp and soaked. It sticks to my body like a second skin. Thank god I'm ok. Thank god that was just a dream. I get up off of my bed and walk towards the window. I pull back the curtain and peer through. My eyes can see far off into the distance. I look deeply into the sky and my eyes focus to the sun. I realize that it is setting. Thats strange, I'm usually not up at this time. I've never seen the sun like that before. The sun is releasing a bright orange into the sky. The clouds which are gathered around are a beautiful mixture of an ashy purple and a dark crimson red. The sky was eerily beautiful. It made me feel uneasy, I had never before seen anything in the world which gave me this feeling before. It's as if I wasn't meant to see this. I wasn't meant to live to this day. I thought nothing more of this and began to walk towards my living room. I wonder if moms up yet? I said to myself. I headed for the door leading to the other room when I saw something strange. Several articles of furniture were stacked up in front of my door. Several chairs and tables, some belonging to me others i'd never seen before. What the hell is this ? Did I put this here ? Why the hell would I put this, here. An ever present nervousness was now apparantly growing. I began to remove the furniture obstructing my way. I simply set them aside and continued through. I looked around my apartment and could see no one else. I thought it strange. Moms usually getting ready at around this time. Thats weird, wheres my cat? I thought my family might still be asleep. So I headed for their room. I turned the nob and opened the door. To my surprise, there was no one here either. No one was here. Why wasn't any one here? Did they leave me? Several unanswered questions began to pile up inside my mind. I closed the door and headed for my living room. I reached for the phone. Maybe she's at work already. I decided to call her up. Maybe she's ok. She just might be at work. I let out a strange chuckle. The laugh I let out was more to ease my nerves then to make any comic gesture. It wasn't working. Damn, the powers out. They cut the power? damnit, what am I gonna do now? I put the phone down and began to pace. Where's my mom? What am I gonna do? Something deep within me told me I had to leave this place. There was a feeling, a pulling. I had to leave this apartment. I proceeded for the front door. I opened it and was about to head out, but I stopped. I stood there for a second and looked back. I looked at the coat rack, and saw my keys hanging there. Should I take them? yeah, I better lock it. I snatched my keys and locked the door. I headed down the hallway but stopped. I stood there estranged. What I saw was very awkward. The walls were changed. They looked as if they'd been damaged. They were stained black. As if a fire had recently been here. The ceiling was also partially blackened. It was peeled and chipped. I decided it better if I take the stairs. I opened the bright red door to my right and walked through. I was about to head down the stairs until I saw that all the lights were out. What the hell? What is this? The stair case that was there was pitch black, except for the end, there was one light on at the end of the staircase. I decided I better leave so I cautiously headed down. Around the corner, at the bottom of the staircase. I saw someone. I could see their shadow headed up. The shadow was a broad one. It was a big man, very large shoulders and arms. It somehow gave off a menancing feeling. It headed up the stairs with a slow pace. It had the determination of something horrible, inhuman. At this sight I felt sick. My stomach wanted to immidiately empty its contents. My breathing quickened it's pace. My heart began to race. I did not want to see what ever that was. I didn't want to have to deal with that. I turned and darted for the opposite stair case. I headed for the roof. I sped towards the roof. I'd find another way out. I had to get away. I was feeling horrible fear. My hands barely able to grip the railing and walls. I continued to speed until I reached the top. I stepped in something. It was a puddle. I don't know what it was something that made me sick. Some nasty muk. It was a strange shade of yellow and black. It had a gumy consistincy. It was slimy and smooth. It let off a nice sheen from the light there. I felt nauseas at its sight. I tried to scrape it off of my feet and continued for the roof. I opened yet another red door. It was cold outside. I walked through and felt rocks on my feet. The roof was covered with several small pebbles. As I walked I could hear them crunching below me. It hurt my feet as I treaded through but I continued. There was something else strange. There was a fog. A thick, massive fog. It masked everything that my eyes tried to see. The world was invisible to me now. I could see nothing cept for trees in the distance. Even they looked distorted now. I started to walk through the blurred space. There was a slight breeze outside. It chilled me when it passed, I shook. I could hear the roofs door banging ever so lightly on the outer wall. It let out a creaky moan everytime it moved. I continued to walk until I heard the banging stop. I could hear nothing now except my own heart beat. Thud thud, Thud thud. I swallowed deeply. I knew what was to come. Thud thud. I exhaled, my own breath fogged out in front of me. Crunch crunch. I heard the rocks speaking to me. They were alerting me of my new friend. Thud thud. I slowly turned to face him. Thud thud. I could see him now. He was still just a blurred shadow but I knew it was him. My heart was hurting now. Fear was attacking every part of my being. For a second we both stood there, staring each other down. Then he started to walk. His pace slow but steady. The crunching under his two feet was strong and unnerving. Several tears began streaming down my cheeks. This is the most afraid I've ever been. I ran, I ran in the other direction through the fog. My eyes no longer of any use to me in this blurred reality. My feet seemed as if they'd been given wings. I floated through the shadow. I sped across the roof with such quickness that I was kicking up the rocks around me. My movements were no longer mine but belonging to my emotions. My fear was propelling me forward. My strength was holding me steady. My desire to live kept my heart racing. I continued to run for what seemed like an eternity, until I was stopped by a fence. It hurt when I hit it, but I was alright. It's purpose here was to serve as protection from falling off. My breathing now was incredibly rampant. In and out, in and out. My tears now running and flowing down my face. I could hear and see my breath. I was coughing and chocking on my fear. My hands were shaking. I began to walk along the metal gate. I did not want to look back. I knew he was there. I could hear him closing the distance. He drew nearer and nearer. I walked along the gate. I wanted to get away. I was no longer thinking straight. Rationale was gone long ago. I threw one of my feet over the gate, which was immidiately followed by the other. I shimmeyed across the small ledge. I looked for some way to get down. I want to live! I dont wanna die. I screamed in my mind. I could hear my crying and whimpering. Then I saw it, my way of escape. An incredibly thin black cord was tied to this gate. This was my salvation. I now raced across that ledge. I had to reach that cord to survive. One hand held tight and fast onto the gate, the other outreached trying to grasp the thin cord. Nothing mattered more now. I had to reach that wire! I reached and reached. Carefully...easy now. Almost got it. Yes! My hand clenched onto the wire. I felt partially relieved but then. I looked up and saw him. I froze, I could feel nothing anymore. My fear was no longer present. My heart stopped just for that moment. I was now staring deeply into this persons eyes, this thing. I could see him now. No longer was he masked by this fog. His person was clear to me. He was indeed a broad man. His body very clearly defined. He was an incredibly tall man, but his skin was something horrible. His flesh, torn and tattered. He had several deep scars and wounds throughout his frame. The blood was still fresh on his body. I could smell a most foul odor from him. He stared at me with an emotionless glare. His eyes were something of wonder. They held within them a rage. A desire to hurt me. He had within him a demon. Something bent on detroying me. He wanted nothing more than to see me hurt. My body shook with not fear any more. Something worse than that. He then placed his hand atop mine. Then my fear was no more. I fell back to reality. I tore my hand away from him and grabbed firmly onto the line. I glanced at him again and began to slide down. I was sliding fast. No care about the height of the building. No care of the thinness of the cord. I just need to get away. Far, far away. I continued to slide until it happened. It snapped! For a split second before I began to fall everything froze. I looked up at him one last time. Wondering not only who he was? But why I was here? Then, I began to fall. My body quickly gained speed. It sank through the sky like a weighted stone. The wind cut at my face. My breath now came in short spurts. Then something caught me. It was a tree. Several large outreaching braches began to break my fall. They served as some kind of protection but not enough. I was flying through the air so fast that they began to cut and whip at my body. They tore away at me. Leaving several slices and tears. I heard them snapping underneath my weight. The snapping was a combination of the branches and possibly my own body giving way. They were brutally ravaging me. It hurt, but it was to fast to think, to fast to feel. When I hit the last branch. I now realised that I had made it. I clenched my eyes shut. I feared the pain to come but I welcomed it. I then hit the ground. The earth let out a loud painful thud. My body bounced on the ground. I coughed up a bit of blood. Now the pain set in. I began rolling around rocking it away. The tree served as a good thing to save me but the earth was still unforgiving to my cause. I was not meant to fly. I could feel the soil was coated onto my back. I could not tell the severity of my wounds. I knew they were something internal. I could feel my innards pulsing, throbbing at my breath. I clenched my sides and was happy. I was thrilled to be alive. I did not know if I would survive much longer but thrilled I was none the less. I now opened my eyes again. It took some time to focus but I did. I looked up at the sky but could not see it. All that was there before my eyes was this fog. It consumed all life. The man was not there either. Had he left to pursue me? Or was he ever there? I let out a laugh, but was immidiately greeted by the horrible pain. I rolled to my side and decided to relax. I began to slowly close my eyes. I decided it time to rest. I had done what I wanted. I...got away. It's...okay now. Mom will be here soon...I'll be...o...k.


End file.
